The Moon Lily Cafe
by Shiroiro tora
Summary: After the war, the people start to turn on Harry. So he decides that he will move to Tokyo with his son, Teddy. His plan, start a cafe and raise his son and just live in peace. Two things he didn't account for, Love & meeting Ouran Host club. SLASH MoriHP


Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Ouran Host Club

A/n: 'Sup everyone? Here is my new story, I really hope that you guys like it! Well, let's go ahead just dive on in!

Prologue: Moving on

As the plane hit some turbulence Harry looked over to check on his 2(and a half) year old godson, now adopted son, Teddy. Harry could hardly believe that it was only yesterday when Andromeda released custody of her grandson over to him. There had been a lot going on, which led to this plane ride to a new home in a new country.

***Flashback***

Harry stepped out of the Floo into the Tonk's home; he had been invited over by Andromeda for lunch. He wouldn't miss the opportunity to spend time with his godson and grandmother figure. He could definitely use some relaxation time away from the Ministry of Magic, the media, and just the general wizarding populace.

After Volemort's defeat, thanks to a well-placed sword to the jugular, things weren't all that bad. But that could be due to everyone's preoccupation with their own celebrations and grieving for lost loved ones. Eventually though, attentions shifted back to Harry, and at first it was overwhelmingly good. Every reporter wanted an interview, and the MoM wanted to recruit him for any job, and the people on the street wanted to socialize with him all the time. Of course, all good time, especially for Harry it seems, must come to an end.

Before too long, the whispering started about how maybe Harry was actually Dark. This, of course, stemmed from Harry's refusal to give any interviews, work for the ministry, or socializing as little as possible with anyone other than his friends and pseudo family. On top of all that, the people he thought were his friends and even family to some degree, showed their true colors. This is only with the exception, of course, of Neville, Luna, the Weasley twins, and even Draco Malfoy; Bill and Charlie Weasley didn't know him well enough to be that close to him. Unfortunately that rest of the Weasley clan were not the kind of people he thought they were, they were much greedier.

It started with Ron getting angry over Harry not just handing over a bunch of money to him, as well as him not giving those interviews that could give him more limelight. His current behavior added to every other time Ron turned his back on Harry in school, made him realize that he was never really his friend and was just using him for money and fame.

As it turns out Hermione was not much better, but instead of fame, she wanted standing within the Ministry. She believed the only way to achieve that standing in the shortest amount of time possible would be for Harry to work for the Ministry and back her politically. So when he refused to take any of the various job offers, her way of convincing him to change his mind was to lecture him. She would 'inform' him about how inconsiderate, lazy, irresponsible, and so on, that he was 'being' by not "doing this for her."

This was on top of the lectures and nagging he got over the situation with Ron and the problems that Ginny had with him not asking her out so that she would become Lady Potter eventually. Of course Mrs. Weasley would also be indignant for her children, Hermione included, and so she also lectured and nagged him, too. Harry wasn't too surprised when Mr. Weasley didn't defend his actions against his wife, he never did have much of a back bone when it came to her. Eventually, Harry decided to just cut ties with them when it all became too much, especially when they showed no sign of letting up. It became obvious that they only saw "The-Boy-Who-Lived-to-Defeat," not "Just Harry." Unfortunately, this 'desertion' of Harry's oh so 'wonderful' friends was seen by the public as another sign of his descent into darkness.

But, today was going to be nice and relaxing with what remains of his self-made family. So it was with a little bounce in his step, Harry made his way to the kitchen to let Andromeda know that he was here. She looked up calmly from where she was sitting at the table when he entered the room. From the look on her face, Harry just knew another good thing was quickly coming to an end.

"Harry, please sit down, I have something I need to talk to you about," Andromeda requested as she gestured to the seat across from her. Slowly, Harry complied as he glanced around for little Teddy, "what's going on, where's Teddy? Please tell me he's alright!" Harry was starting to hyperventilate from worry.

Andromeda laughed, although it had an edge of sadness to it. "Oh Harry, Teddy is just fine. He is upstairs finishing up his nap." Harry sagged in relief at hearing this, "no we need to talk about you taking over his guardianship." That brought Harry up short; his mind froze up at that statement. "What? Why?" he exclaimed.

She smiled in a grandmotherly fashion. "Harry, dear, I'm old and I just can't keep up with him anymore. Not when he now, quite literally, running circles around me. Not to mention, I know we are the only things really keeping you here. I know you're miserable here; I would like nothing more than for you to go out and find your place in this world. "She got that knowing look on her face, "I also know you would never leave Teddy behind. So my solution, take him with you."

She said this in such a way that Harry knew that she had not only made up her mind, but also that she would take no arguments over the issue either. All Harry could do was nod and ask, "But what about you?" Andromeda rose from her chair, walked around the table to his side. She hugged him tight and patted his hair. As he wrapped his arms around her, she softly spoke, "Dear one, I will remain here in my home. Although, I will expect to be able to come and visit occasionally." There she smirked somewhat devilishly, "I also better get a letter at least once a month as well. If not, don't think I won't take you over my knee young man!" That statement startled a laugh out of Harry. "Of course, I would like nothing more than to have you over or to keep in touch with you period. I would have it no other way." Both of them smiled at each other, both feeling the comfort and love the other so willingly gave.

The family moment came to an end when the ward around Teddy's room started to go off. Apparently, not only was Teddy awake, but he was also trying to escape from his room too. They both chuckled and Harry said he would get him. Teddy was very happy to see him, well, if the squeal when he saw him was any indication.

After that they had a peaceful and enjoyable lunch together; even if Teddy did manage to get more on him, and everyone else for that matter, than in his mouth. When they went to the living room afterwards, Harry and Andromeda both explained to Teddy what was going to happen. They told him how he was going to go live with Harry, but how his grandmother was going to visit and stay in touch. All Teddy really understood was that he was going to stay with Harry, which made him very happy, without really losing grandma. For the rest of the afternoon they played and relaxed, while Andromeda and Harry made light plans about where they would go and what he would like to do with his life.

***End Flashback***

So here Harry was with Teddy, flying towards their new lives. Harry had decided on Japan, Tokyo to be exact. He had also discussed with Andromeda about what he would do once he got there. After some consideration, Harry thought he would put his love of cooking to good use. They made all the preparations for him to be able to open up a Café type place that would serve small deli type meals from breakfast through dinner. He was also considering doing special order cakes and pastries, too. As well as, if the Café became popular enough, maybe also catering a bit, but he figured he'd see how things went. He did decide that he would definitely stick purely with English style cooking; he thought the novelty would be good for his business.

Harry and Andromeda had managed to sneak to Gringotts under the guise of an outing with Teddy. After they got there they discreetly requested a private meeting with Harry's account manager. The teller nodded and quietly summoned another goblin to escort them to the right office. When they reached the door they thanked him and knocked. They waited to be summoned inside. "Enter," was heard from the other side of the door. After they entered Harry greeted the goblin behind the desk. "Good afternoon Mr. Gold-digger, how are you today?" The goblin looked up from his papers, "Hello Lord Potter-Black. I am well; I hope you have been as well."

As the meeting got under way and progressed, Harry started to see discrepancies with his account to which Gold-digger started acting very defensive over. Really it was to the point of feeling like a cover up for something bigger that he wasn't, or couldn't, see. So Harry determined that he needed to speak with the Bank President. Let's just say that after particular conversation quite a few things came to light. Such as how Dumbledore had been stealing from his vaults, yes he had more than one he came to discover, for years. The Dursleys, as well as, the Weasleys and Grangers all got a cut. Not to mention what ended up going to the Order of the Phoenix and Dumbledore's own vaults. Then there was the little issue of how his manager had started the paperwork to transfer the rest of his vault's contents, with the exception of his trust vault, to the Ministry. It was lucky he had visited when he had or he would have lost everything by the end of the week. Another thing he had found out was that not only had Sirius left a will, but so had his parents, neither of which did he know of, much less heard. To say the Bank President was furious was an understatement. He was also more than happy to cooperate and assist Harry with anything he needed. So Harry was able to have a private viewing of the wills and then implement them, too.

As it turned out, not only was he the heir of the Potter line, but Sirius had named him his heir, too. Not to mention that he, in fact, inherited both fortunes. Apparently, his previous manager was going to let Dumbledore accept the vaults in his stead, which would have given him full control over them. Harry also found out that due to his defeat of Voldemort, he was 'awarded,' if that would be the preferred term, his vaults and his title as the heir of Slytherin. On top of that he owns three fourths of Hogwarts due to also being Gryffindor and Ravenclaw's last remaining heirs.

After all that had been settled, he had the president get a new manager for his accounts. It was upon Harry's request that Griphook took up the position. When that was done, the two goblins together got everything worked out for him and Teddy to move to Tokyo, Japan as soon as possible. This included no just the paperwork for vault access while there, but also; setting up plane tickets, a place to live and work, and records as well. They were actually able to make his living arrangements in a very ideal location between a small neighborhood and town. On top of that they found him a building that could, and would, have his café on the bottom floor and a place to live on the top floor of the two story building. They even insisted on doing all of the work as a courtesy, to make up for all the trouble his previous manager was and had made, as well as a thank you for continuing business with them.

Coming back to the resent, Harry started to think about all he needed to do when they arrived. He figured he would forgo a car for now, unless the need arises. Their new home was an ideal distance from pretty much anywhere they would need to go, including a preschool for Teddy for when the time came. Harry would need to shop for furniture and décor for the house as well as the café. He also needed a name for said café, and get some suppliers for the ingredients he would need. But for now, Harry decided to take things one step at a time. Looking once more at Teddy, who was still peacefully asleep, Harry leaned back to get some sleep himself, and dream about a great new beginning for his life.

A/N: Hey everyone! I'm back with a new story and Revisions of the old one! Let me know what ya'll think, is it good, bad, etc. Constructive criticisms are welcome, but keep flames to yourself please. This is going to be a slash story, Main pairing: Mori/Harry, other pairings are still to be determined, ideas are welcome.

If anyone has any ideas what the name of Harry's café should be either put it in a review or a private message. My Fav. Five will be put as a poll on my profile page at a later date!

I can't wait to see what everyone comes up with, until the next time!

Shiroiro Tora


End file.
